1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump device and a tilt and trim device for an outboard machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology for adjusting a tilt and trim angle of an outboard machine using a hydraulic cylinder has been proposed.
For example, a tilt and trim device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-218092 includes a hydraulic cylinder device in which a piston fixed to one end of a piston rod is arranged in a cylinder so as to freely slide and in which hydraulic oil is filled, a tank device that can store hydraulic oil, and a pump device that supplies the hydraulic oil in the tank device into the hydraulic cylinder device to extend and retract the hydraulic cylinder device, whereby tilting and trimming of a propulsion unit is operated. The piston is slidably stored in the inner cylinder of the cylinder device and hydraulic oil is filled in the cylinder device. Inside the inner cylinder, a rod-side chamber that stores the piston rod and a piston-side chamber in which the piston rod is not stored are partitioned by the piston. The hydraulic cylinder device extends and retracts when hydraulic oil is supplied from the gear pump of the pump device to the piston-side chamber or the rod-side chamber of the hydraulic cylinder device.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-218092